


Ты меня не знаешь

by winni_w



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что думает Анжела, пока мужа нет дома <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты меня не знаешь

Темно-зеленые полки шершавятся под ладонями. Пыль уже вытерта. Анжела, отложив тряпку, с закрытыми глазами медленно ведет пальцами по грубому дереву. Она гладит полки, наслаждаясь тем, насколько они осязаемы, материальны. Кажется, что только полки и удерживают ее в этом зыбком мире, где непонятно, что зло, а что добро, кто плохой и кто хороший.  
"Мама, что значит убивать?" — спросил ее сынишка час назад. Анжела что-то ответила. Во всяком случае, маленький лег спать, а не продолжил мучить расспросами.  
Ее муж убивал на войне, но ведь он хороший. От него часто пахнет порохом даже сейчас — но ведь он хороший?   
А она хорошая?  
Анжела не просто оглаживает вслепую торцы полок — она цепляется за их вещественность, за то, что хоть как-то определено.   
Муж приходит домой и трахает Анжелу, грубо задирая юбки — ей нравится. Но он ни разу не спросил: "Чего ты хочешь? Что ты думаешь об этом или о том?" Ни разу не поблагодарил ее за упорный труд, за то, что она растила сына одна.  
Анжела хочет прославиться, хочет стать художницей. Но как это воплотить, интересно, если целыми днями она скоблит, моет, драит, и ее руки огрубели от каждодневной готовки?   
Она хочет, чтобы ее сын рос в мире и никогда бы не узнал, каким образом его мать расплачивалась с Томпсоном за долги и дом. Всемогущий казначей добр к ней, безусловно, и много помогал — о да...   
Он хороший?  
Ее муж совсем недавно вернулся с войны, но уверен, что знает Анжелу как свои пять пальцев. Несколько лет разлуки с ней, казалось, никак не отразилось на нем.  
— Ты меня не знаешь, — тихо говорит она, почти стонет, гладя полки, которые красила сама, салфетки, сшитые своими руками, посуду, которую выбирала лично. Чего ей стоило обеспечить сына? Пусть об этом никто не узнает.  
— Нет, ты меня не знаешь, — шепот замирает в кухне. Лунные полоски блекнут на выскобленном паркете.


End file.
